villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ogre (Gotham)
Jason Skolimski '''also know as '''The Ogre or 'The Don Juan Killer '''is one of the most dangerous Serial Killers in Gotham. A brutal but charismatic man, he is responsible for dozens of women's deaths. However he promises to murder the family of any cop who tries to investigate him. He is the main antagonist of last three episodes of the first season of ''Gotham, before the finale. History His real name is Jason Skolimski, he was the son of the butler of the rich heiress Constance Van Groot. Born terribly disfigured, Jason endured ridicule, but growing up began to believe Van Groot was his mother, finding it entertaining, she encouraged his suspicions (despite the warnings of Jason's father) until he outright believed it to be the case. This carried on till his late teens, till one day he went to Miss Van Groot and asked her to acknowledge him as her son publically. Miss Van Groot instead laughed at him, and told him no one would ever love him. In a fit of rage, Jason murdered her. But convinced his father to keep the death a secret, sympathetic to his son Jacob Skolimski agreed. Taking Van Groot's money, Jason had plastic surgery, to fix all his physical imperfections. And reinvented himself as rich young Socialite called Jason Van Groot, heir to the Van Groot fortune. However he also became a brutal serial killer, obsessed with finding the right woman. Known as the Ogre to the GCPD, Jason's standard tactic would be he would find and seduce a young, pretty woman, take her back to his apartment (custom made to be both sound and escape proof) and begin there relationship. However the moment they tried to leave him (even if only to go home), he would reveal his true colours and imprison them. In this state he would carry on, hoping they would turn out to be love of his life. Forcing them to play along as a submissive doting partner to him, however if they stepped out of line or disappointed him (even as minor as overcooking his dinner) he would decide they were not meant to be. In which case he would take them to his torture chamber, where he would brutally mutilate them before finally killing them. He then had the body dumped, allowing with a hand drawn picture of a broken heart. If any Cop investigated the death, the Ogre would murder there family. As such the GCPD kept quiet not even telling the press he existed. Thus allowing the Ogre to carry on his crime spree for years. Following Gordon blackmailing Loeb, the corrupt Commissioner forced another officer to trick Gordon into investigating the Ogre's latest victim. In response the Ogre began to stalk Gordon, refusing to back down but terrified over his girlfriend's safety, Gordon ensured that Leslie was safe before publically outing the Ogre to the press. However having only an outdated photo to go with, the Ogre instead went after Gordon's ex girlfriend Barbara. Initially planning to kill her, he was instead impressed by her cynical response, and decided she could be a potential love for him. Meeting her at the Wayne Enterprises Charity Ball, he seduced her and brought her back to his apartment. This time he revealed to her he was a serial killer and showed her his torture chamber, confessing he had fallen in love with her. Terrified Barbara tried to escape, but found herself trapped. Imprisoning her, the Ogre released her from her chains and showed her the pictures of his former victims. Sensed some instability in Barbara herself he encouraged it. Asking her who she hated, and who he should kill next. Finally choosing her parents, he took Barbara to them and held them hostage, urging her to kill them and embrace her instability, to be with him. Finally accepting she agreed. However Gordon and Bullock managed to track him there home, the Ogre managed to jump Bullock and throw him down the stairs. He then engaged in a fire fight with Gordon, until running out of bullets he was forced to take Barbara hostage with a knife. But Bullock then returned, having awoken, catching the Ogre by surprise, Gordon got a window and managed to shoot him, ending his reign of terror once and for all. Personality Lennon was extremly psychopathic and unhinged, possibly due to the torment he suffered from but hid this well with his physical handsomeness, charisma and confidence. He eventually became obsessed with finding the perfect woman and achieving unconditional love. Though he admits he loves the women he abducts, he imprisons and kills them whenever they try to escape or when he discovers the women does not meet his impossible standards. He was also a profound believer in destiny, claiming that it was destiny that he and Barbara together. Eventually Lennon fell in love with Barbara Keen, the same woman he was about to kill as to stop James Gordon from investigating him, claiming they were soul mates and kindred spirits. Despite this he was more than willing to kill her should she have tried to escape her apartment. He also showed cowardice and hypocrisy in his final moments, using Barbara as a hostage as to ward off the police and saying that Gordon didn't care about Barbara the way he did. Gallery Barbara_and_orge_1.jpg Barbara_Kean_and_orge_2.jpg Barbara_and_orge_2.jpg Navigation Category:Serial Killers Category:Recurring villain Category:Mass Murderer Category:Rich Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Knifemen Category:Gunmen Category:Kidnapper Category:Provoker Category:Stalkers Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Torturer Category:Charismatic villain Category:Male Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Perverts Category:Misogynists Category:Lustful Villains Category:Abusers Category:Thief Category:Rogue Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Obsessed Category:Gotham Villains Category:Rivals Category:Love rivals Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Tragic Villain Category:Psychopath Category:Family Murderer Category:In love villains Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Egotist